Percy Jackson and the Adopted Older Brother
by FairyTailShinigami
Summary: What if a son of Hephaestus (who was among other things a legacy of Athena AND Posiden) was found, scared and alone by Percy, Who convinced his Mom, in all of her INFINITE BADASSNESS, to adopt him. Does not wildly diverge from canon will contain some more adult themes and eventually become M, maybe. Please read and review. My fist story, in celebration of school ending this summer
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson and the Adopted Older Brother

 **A.N. This is my first fanfiction and I thought that I'd celebrate the end of school with a story that I've been fleshing out in my head ever since I read Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief. So, please don't flame (Natsu's yelling at me from the next fandom over to not put this, as all flames are fed to him automatically), only supply constructive criticism.**

 **P.S. I won't pull a dick move like some authors and have an entire chapter dedicated to saying how they've lost interest, I'll just say it in the AN because I personally HATE it when I'm absorbed in a story and the author doesn't even have the decency to RUSH out an ending, however sloppy.**

 **Disclamer: PJO and HOO belong to Rick Riordan*cough*Uber-troll*cough* and any other references belong to their respective owners**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

So, there I, Sean Henry Jackson, was, Queen Dirt-Bitch and King Goldeneye standing there cackling manically with the Olympians bound and bloody in the background while me and my friends struggled to stand. It was THE MOST effed-up Family Reunion EVER. Wait… Hold up. I skipped the prologue, 10 books, and all of the filler! REWIND THE STORY!

15 years prior-5 year old Sean

Me and my Mom never really stayed in one place very long and we did not own a car, we owned bikes, though. We used to live in Michigan but one day Mom sold the house, car, furniture, and extra stuff and put the stuff with sentimental value as well as the computer Hard-drives in a storage locker and we set off. My bike was Blue with Silver highlights and hers was the same with Mom's, just Purple instead of Blue. We had stopped at the Wolf House in California ( **AN: it's obvious that something bad is going to happen** ) I had been playing with a kid named Jason and his sister Thaila when his Mom went up to the house and in with him but came out alone.

Now I know what you're thinking: "But Sean, didn't you find that weird?" and to be honest, I did. For about five seconds. After that the good ol' ADHD kicked in and I moved on.

Later that Day

The sun had gone down and everyone had left when Mom came over to me with a worried look on her face. Now, me being a five year old I freaked out.

"Sean I wanted to talk to yo-" she began suddenly a "ROOOOOAAAAARRR" sounded and I did what she had trained me to do when I heard something like that and hid in the sturdiest place I could find- the Wolf House- until she told me I could come out. It usually was over quickly but it went on longer than usual so I peeked out and my first thought was: "it's just like Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets!"

It was, though. She had a hand and a half sword in her hands and she was fighting A GIANT GOD-DAMN SNAKE! And winning, to boot. She dodged and wound around the acid spit and cut it in its soft spots. When it came down to bite her, she cut its eye out and leapt away, perfectly focused.

Too focused, in fact. She failed to notice the giant golden lion about to swipe at her.

"Mom look out!" I screamed. "Sean, GET BACK" she bellowed, just before having her back rent open by wicked sharp golden claws.

The world was bathed in the vilest crimson and my being flooded with power.

I leapt at the snake that my Mom was fighting and started punching it until I noticed that it hurt me more than it. After that I grabbed a fang and pulled, and pulled, and pulled until I heard a _SNAP!_ that left me holding a fang. I then drove that fang through its skull.

Next thing I knew I was on the ground with the lion charging at me roaring bloody murder. I responded with my own roar and ran at it and drove my fang through the top of its jaw, too, and it had the same effect, except this time it left a golden lion pelt behind.

I reached my mom just as the last of the power faded. She was just barely conscious. "Mom, you're going to be okay, right?" I whispered "I'm afraid not, I've got to go soon, but you'll always be my little dragon, my little wolf, my sunshine" As soon as she said this we began to sing, as was our tradition.

 _You are my Sunshine, My only Sunshine,_

 _You make me happy, When skies are gray,_

 _You'll never know dear, How much I love you,_

 _Please don't take my Sunshine away…_

Two people fell asleep on that battle-ground.

Only one woke up.

The Next Morning

I woke up to the sound of someone calling my name. Someone I didn't recognize at first.

"Sean, Sean wake up, it's Jason, WAKE UP" I heard. The name sparked me to wake up fully and remember the events of last night.

"What's wrong? Why're you still here Jason?" I asked through my yawns, rubbing my eyes. The younger boy replied with: "we're surrounded. By wolves." As he said that the biggest, and yet least scary wolf stepped forward.

"My name is Lupa. I am the she-wolf that raised Romulus and Remus. You two are Demi-gods, like them and I will train you and give you the skills and knowledge needed to survive in this world of Gods and Monsters."

 **A.N. I know that I said that I wouldn't do some of the things that I hate when done by other authors on this site, BUT I did not say that I would not pull a Rick Riordan! TROLOLOLOLOLOLO!**

 **P.S. I did the whole "Orphan" thing because it seems that all of the mothers of main characters (excluding Sally Jackson) are dead if they're mortal or a complete BITCH if they're a godess, so yeah I just rolled with it**

 **NEXT TIME:** **The adopted Bro part comes in AND we MIGHT get to camp (with Percy) Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy Jackson and the Adopted Older Brother**

 **A.N. SECOND CHAPTER! Now we get to the BIG APPLE and you should be able to figure out what that means.**

 **Last time:**

"My name is Lupa. I am the she-wolf that raised Romulus and Remus. You two are Demi-gods, like them and I will train you and give you the skills and knowledge needed to survive in this world of Gods and Monsters."

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

1 year later-6 year old Sean

Now that I had gotten packed I ran through my checklist one more time: Nemean lion pelt Knapsack? Check. Necklace, blanket, 3 stuffed animals (Birthday presents from Mom)? Check. Moms- no - My Sword? Check. Camp Half-Blood pamphlet? Check. Wolf-Pelt outfit? Check. Drakon-skin crotch protector? Check. And, MOST importantly: Moms necklace, rings, glasses, wallet, and other things dear to her (after me of course)? Check.

I had all of my things for my trip east. Jason had gone west 6 months ago, but Lupa had me stay because she said that my destiny lay elsewhere, though we would meet again. Apparently when I fought the Drakon, ie the giant snake, and the Nemean lion I had SOMEHOW gained the blessing of Ares, so I was and always would be a bit taller and better built than most my age. I had also discovered that I could shape-shift, though I could only do wolf, bald eagle, stallion, and Cerberus at the moment. I could also control FIRE and STORMS, though I did not have very good control and tended to set my clothes on fire at this point, so it was a last resort on the fire-bending at this point.

Lupa had also had me learn to use my mom's sword, which was mine now, so I could fight better against monsters. She had also blessed me to have sharper senses and reflexes, like wolf sharp hearing and smell.

I was snapped out of my musings by the feeling of warmth and contentment that always accompanied a visit by Lady Hestia.

"Hello, my lady." I greeted.

"Hello, Sean, I see that you're almost ready to leave." She stated. "I give you my blessing; you will find a family before you reach Camp Half-Blood, one that you will fiercely defend when the time comes."

The full meaning of her words hit me like a freight train. "Th-th-th-thank you Lady" I stammered. She smiled and said "It is time for me to say farewell so here it is: Goodbye young one and good luck" just before she disappeared.

Lupa came into the clearing "I hope that you will find your way back one day, little cub" she said and gave me an affectionate lick and a nuzzle before leaving me.

"Look out world, here I come"

1 month later

A 4-year old Percy Jackson was walking with his mother when he noticed a boy, a little older than him sleeping in an alley and got his moms attention.

"Mom there's a kid over there asleep! He looks cold. Can't we help him?" he asked laying his puppy eyes on THICK and no one could withstand that so she agreed.

Later that Day

I woke up on… A comfy couch? With a kid looking at me point blank? I was confused so I did the only natural thing: I screamed.

"AAAAGGGGGHHHHH WHERE AM I?!" I screamed. "You're at my house, silly! I'm Percy Jackson and you looked cold and lonely so I had Mom bring you inside!" he said with all of the enthusiasm I used to have.

His mother chose that moment to walk into the room "Ah, you're awake, Percy dear could you go in the other room, please?" she said "Fine" he huffed and ran off. "Now tell me why such a powerful demigod isn't at camp already, Percy is a demigod, as well" I detected no lies and so I told her.

That is how I came to join the Jackson Family

8 years later-14 year-old Sean

I was so glad that I no longer had to endure that BACKWATER SHITHOLE CALLED YANCY ACADAMEY! It was interesting to see Grover, Chiron, and Alecto act human but the icing on the cake was seeing Percy try to get people admit that Mrs. Dodds existed. It was HILARIOUS.

I was brought out of my musings by the bus stopping.

While I scoped out the scenery I saw something that made my blood freeze so cold that I later swore to Leo that even Khione couldn't make things that cold. The Fates. Staring at Percy. Snipping a cord. I rushed Percy and Grover back onto the bus.

"Percy those old ladies, they were staring at me, right? Tell me they were staring at me," I said trembling. "No they were definitely looking at me" he said, "Is it important or something" "No, it's nothing little Bro, it just wasn't clear to me which they were staring at, that's all" I replied. Grover just sat there looking worried during the whole thing.

We ditched Grover at the stop while he went to the rest room. I withdrew 100$ from my Mothers (the one that birthed me) account. 50 bucks for either of us, to placate Smelly Gabe. When we walked in the door I went straight to him, gave him the money and went to the bedroom that belonged to Percy and me and sat down on the bed, followed soon by Percy himself.

"Home sweet home? I wouldn't even wish this place on Bobofit" I proclaimed. "Or Dodds" Percy replied with "Yeah she was a bitch." Percy got his got you! face on "Look, I'll explain tomorrow while… Wait no I can't say! It would ruin the surprise!" I said

It was then that I heard, and smelled, mom come in the apartment. Some context before you meet her: Sally Jackson is THE BEST PERSON EVER! And she has the WORST luck. She married Gabe to mask the strong demigod scent that I and Percy radiated; I mean the man is so revolting smelling that I almost puke when he walks into the room. But I digress. She works at Sweet on America and always brings us "free samples" from work and only seems to be completely submissive to Gabe.

She isn't naïve enough to do it directly, though. She does it in little ways like with the scholarship, keeping her maiden name, and, most importantly, the blue food rebellion. Let me explain: By the time I was 10 I had finished 12th grade and was ready for college, in fact over the school year prior to the one that just concluded I had earned my PhD in Philosophy, Quantum Physics, and Engineering, but Gabe hadn't wanted me to go because "you're a freak already, I don't need you to come crying to me when you fail". Mom was having none of it and she even wagered her "allowance" for a year on my success to get him to let me. Yes, the slime-bag told her that she only had the money he _LET_ her have. The maiden name thing is self-explanatory, she refuses to be Sally Ugliano, and so she's still Sally Jackson. The blue food rebellion is how I refer to how she goes out of her way to make all of the food she makes outside of meals _blue_ just because Gabe had an argument about how there is no such thing as blue food with her once.

"There you two are!" she said, walking into the room with a bag of free samples and sat down between us. We began to dig into the bag and she began to question Percy about the school year and I noticed Percy lying about Mrs. Dodds. "I have a surprise for you," she said. "We're going to the beach."

Percy got the most disbelieving look on his face and asked: "Montauk?" "Three nights, same cabin," I confirmed for him. "When?" he asked. "As soon as I get changed she said" While Percy got ready I focused on not hurting Gabe with thoughts like "He's beneath you" and "After this summer she can divorce him, Percy will be able to protect himself" I almost snapped by the time we left. The best part was seeing Percy do the warding off evil thing, causing the screen door to smack Gabe on the ass.

When we got there we made s'mores, ate blue food, told stories and had fun. Mom told stories about her life with her parents and her childhood, Percy asked about his dad ( **A.N.-hmmmm… SUPER important, met Sally at a beach, "lost at sea", couldn't stay to see Percy born, Percy is a demigod, and Sally is DFINETLY mortal. I wonder** _ **who**_ **he could** _ **possibly**_ **be?** ), and I enjoyed myself. When we went to bed a storm began to pick up. My last thought before I fell asleep was _"I hate Demi-god dreams"_.

When the dream began I was standing next to Percy, watching a HUGE bald eagle fight against a beautiful stallion and a lion that would be a perfect specimen of the spices, were it not for the disfigurements that it bore. They were all beautiful creatures, but as they fought, nature seemed to be turning on itself. I heard the eagle screech "Give IT back, give IT back!" at the Horse and the Lion while they replied with "We don't have IT!" Just as the 2 of us attempted to stop them, the dream ended.

When I opened my eyes the storm was in full on hurricane mode and someone or something was pounding on the door. "Open up, open UP" they yelled, and Mom opened the door to reveal Grover, who wasn't wearing pants which revealed his goat legs. "What's after us?" I asked him over the wind. He yelled back "Pasiphae's son, as well as The Wolf King and his Pack!"

We were in dire, dire shit if a monster that old had been sent, not to mention that Lyacon must hate me more than I thought if he took a break from hunting Roman demi-gods and entered Greek territory just to hunt me.

 **A.N. THE TROLL STRIKES AGAIN! But yeah, I think that this went well, all things considered. Yes, Sean knows about the Romans because of Lupa, but he's sworn not to speak of it unless they encounter each other and the fate of the world rests on each other's survival, even then they must take the same oath. Also Mrs. Jackson is the most badass PJO character ever! My Evidence is this: She petrified Smelly Gabe and SOLD him so she could get a new apartment and go to college, she was surrounded by monsters in TLO and instead of running when attacked she goes into a police car, grabs a shotgun, figures out how to use it, and shoots the thing all in a few seconds, she attracts Poseidon's attention through her strength of character alone, she stands up to the Minotaur, and she is the most caring and compassionate character in PJO history, but she manages to NOT worry about Percy unless he just disappears into the wild blue yonder.**

 **NEXT TIME: We FINALLY reach Camp Half-Blood and we might get to play Capture the flag, MIGHT**

 **Read and review, any flames will be given to Natsu in the next fandom over as a treat.**


	3. Chapter 3

Percy Jackson and the Adopted Older Brother

 **A.N. Hi, Guys! So, what did you think? I am still an amateur writer, but I hope that I'll keep getting better so that the people who read this will not be disappointed! I started this story just so that I have something to do but now I'm really enjoying writing this!**

 **Last Time:**

We were in dire, dire shit if a monster that old had been sent, not to mention that Lyacon must hate me more than I thought if he took a break from hunting Roman demi-gods and entered Greek territory just to hunt me.

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

Me, Mom, and Grover all sat in the car with worried expressions, while Percy just looked bewildered until he said "So you and my Mom know each other? And Sean, why did you not look surprised by Grover?" he asked. I told him the truth: "Mom doesn't know him, not personally, but she knew that he was helping me guard you, keep tabs on you."

"Guard me?"

"Primarily make sure that you stayed under _THEIR_ radar until you got to Camp and if they did find you, keep you safe until summer, or something major found or was sent after you like bull-face or wolfman. Grover's a satyr; they find people like us and bring them to Camp. F.Y.I. you got one of the better ones, Hedge is cool and all but is a NIGHTMARE when he teaches"

"Whoa. Wait. Satyrs… Like Mr. Brunner's myths, right?" he asked. "Was Mrs. Dodds a myth?" I countered. "So you admit she was real! Ha-ha!" "Yes I do, it was just too fun to watch you flounder about and think you'd gone insane. Also the less you know the less powerful and smaller number of monsters you'd attract. I hoped you'd just think that she was a hallucination, but alas it was not to be, you began to realize who you were even if it was only sub-consciously"

"Percy," mom said, "there's too much to explain, and not enough time. We have to get you to safety." "Where are we going?" "To the summer camp I go to it's the same one your father- not Shitty Gabe- wanted you to go to" "Safety? From who? Who's after us?" "Only the Lord of the Dead and his minions"

"Sean!"

"Sorry, shutting up. Don't break my concentration, Percy, If you do so while I'm focusing on keeping this thing going faster than it should be able to, considering the state it's in, the engine might blow up" I then blocked everything out and focused on keeping us going until lightning hit the road.

When the spinning stopped I immediately sized up the situation. The car was upside-down in a ditch and I'd been dragged to the away from the wreck. I saw the Minotaur coming from one direction and Lyacon and his pack from the other.

I did the only natural thing.

I went into wolf form and charged Lyacon howling a challenge. I conquered him quickly, or so it seemed. I turned around and saw Percy and Grover standing at the Barrier while Mom was charging the Minotaur. I was filled with this feeling of dread, fear, anger, and helplessness. I did the only thing that I could. I screamed at the top of my lungs, "NOOO! I, SEAN HENRY WHELAN GIVE SALLY JACKSON PERMISSION TO ENTER CAMP HALF-BLOOD!" But I was too late, the Minotaur grabbed her and squeezed until she exploded in a flash of golden light.

I don't remember what happened next, but according to Grover, Lyacon wasn't as wounded as he seemed and he tried to pounce on me, and when he did I shifted to a form that looked like a grey skinned humanoid, back, head, crotch, legs, and top of the arms covered in black fur, with lupine legs, hands curled into claws, and a face like a hairless wolf.

When I was done with them, Lyacon's pack was lying in pieces in the grass.

When I became lucid again, I climbed the hill to find Percy and Grover on the ground, with Chiron and Annabeth approaching. I reached them and collapsed into their arms.

"I failed again, I got two second chances and I blew them at the same damn time" After that exhaustion overtook me and I passed out.

The Next Morning

I woke up in my space in the Hephaestus Cabin and I looked around Grabbed my pack and got ready to meet the first day of Camp with a smile, then I saw Beckendorf's concerned expression and it came rushing back to me.

My knees buckled and I fell to them.

Immediately my siblings rushed to my side and tried to comfort me. Beckendorf, Jake, Nyssa, and even little 4-year old Harley, an orphan as well, joined forces to pick me up and get me walking, no small feat seeing as I was 5ft 11in and pure muscle. The cabin then lined up for breakfast and went.

When we sat down Dionysus began his anything-but-welcoming welcome back speech I tuned him out until he got to the announcements and said: "Last night 2 demigods, Shaun and Peter Johnson, crossed the border and due to their keeper's incompetence, as well as that of Shaun Johnson, their mother was-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU UGLY, PUDGY, THRICE CURSED, MOTHER F*****G SON OF A GORGON! GROVER WAS UNCONCIOS, THERE WAS NOTHING HE WAS UNCONCIOUS YOU PIECE OF SHIT AND I WAS FIGHTING LYACON, THERE WAS NOTHING I COULD DO. ALSO, HIS NAME'S PERCY! AND YOU CAN TAKE YOUR THREATS AND %^&$&#$^**$&"

I collapsed on to the table and began to sob, the fire and storm summoned by my rage dissipating. I had failed Percy and Mom. I had let it happen again, frozen in fear while my mother died. At least there wasn't a new willow tree next to Thalia's pine.

I faintly heard Chiron saying that, due to my emotional state, I would be exempt from all Camp activities. I vaguely remember staggering back to the cabin and collapsing on to my bed, which I got by virtue of being the most skilled person in the cabin. After that, I have blurry memories of Annabeth, Luke, Connor & Travis, and Grover comforting me. Even Hedge tried, in his own peculiar way. My first coherent memory after that is of Chiron visiting, in wheelchair mode.

"Sean? Sean, Open up!" he yelled. I knew he wouldn't go away until I did so I complied. "What is it?" "A gift from your mother, she wanted it given to you the summer session after your 14th birthday." "What is in it?" "You must read it yourself to find out" he said. "Well thankyou but I'm going to the woods to blow off steam."

Chiron left and I stripped until I was butt necked, drawing a bunch of girly squeals (and some male ones) from neighboring cabins, and took the long way to the underground room that my bed lowered into, because it felt good to let it all air out and flap about in the artificial breeze, you know? I pulled on my camp attire: dark blue-jean shorts, a gray t-shirt with the CHB logo on it, and a grey long-sleeved button down shirt crisscrossed with dark-ish blue lines, sleeves rolled up of course, my usual dragon necklace, and blue Celtic knot leather bracelet, a plain, blue colored metal ring, and dark blue hi-top converse shoes.

I scratched my knee and chest, tugged at the rolled-up cuff of my over-shirt, clicked my heels, and twisted my ring right-right-left-right-left-left and my battle attire appeared. It consisted of: A blue leather and chromed Celestial bronze armor kilt, with breast and back plates with the same finish, a blue Drakon skin sleeve-less trench-coat, chromed celestial bronze gauntlet and shin guards, blue jeans, Converse brand combat boots (Yes, they Exist), my sword was in my hand and it's scabbard on my hip. It's a bastard sword, balanced so that it can be used with one or two hands on the grip. It was celestial bronze, and the pommel was a wolf's head.

I could feel the stares as I walked towards the forest, the sympathy that they felt towards me. I only came out at lunch covered in cuts, scrapes, and bruises from all the monster fighting I'd done. After lunch I went into my cabin and re-emerged in nothing but shorts and my converse, which revealed the white scar across my back that marked the wound that I'd gotten from the whip of a fury fighting off an army of hellhounds led by the 3 furies alongside pinecone face on a tree-less and not-yet named Half-Blood Hill and went over to the sword fighting arena. It was a free hour, so all of the good fighters were there and I had a few fights until dinner time. I sacrificed my food to Hephaestus and the god that I _suspected_ to be Percy's father, asking him to give Percy 1 normal week at Camp before he claimed him.

After the Sing-along I retired to the cabin. I opened the package Chiron gave me to find… a book? It was the leather bound type, and very thick. I opened the book to find a letter for… me? It read:

 _Dear Sean,_

 _I will probably be dead before you read this because of our blood line. This book has been used by demi-gods in our line since your great, great, great, grandmother, who was a daughter of Poseidon. Your great, great grandfather is Ares, great grandfather is Hermes, grandmother is Athena, and your father is Hephaestus. And Hestia is a distant ancestor. The book is supposed to be a bestiary, mythological atlas, and other things. Our family was blessed with shapeshifting by Poseidon, and due to his blood some in our line have power over storm or water. Due to the blood of Hestia and Hephaestus, you will most likely have power over fire. There is an envelope in the middle of this book full of pictures that you could put in a photo album._

 _This letter is just for you; always know that I love you,_

 _Your loving Mother_

That night, I fell asleep clutching that letter.

Next Morning

I noticed Percy waking up and stopped reading. He drank the nectar and his face instantly became content and happy. I knew what it would taste like for him.

Blue chocolate chip cookies

His mother's blue chocolate chip cookies

 **A.N. So to explain some:**

 **Mr. D's reaction:** He was dumbfounded and probably realized that he had gone too far

 **The Simple Sentences:** Sean was in a stupor, wallowing in his own misery and these were supposed to show that.

 **I hope you all liked it! I don't like to steal the show from the main character so I will probably not have Sean be Mr. Gary Stu**

 **Next Time:**

Percy's fist week at camp!

 **See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Percy Jackson and the Adopted Older Brother

 **A.N. Hello my good peoples of ! I have decided that I will post on week days (Monday through Friday) and take a break on weekends to get some R &R. I do plan on going all the way through Blood of Olympus and possibly including a Kane Chronicle X-over and/or an Iron Druid Chronicles X-over (By Kevin Hearne, look it up it's really good)**

 **LAST TIME:**

I noticed Percy waking up and stopped reading. He drank the nectar and his face instantly became content and happy. I knew what it would taste like for him.

Blue chocolate chip cookies

His mother's blue chocolate chip cookies

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

Just then Grover walked up and I saw a flicker of hope on Percy's face. Hope that it was all just a nightmare or a hallucination and Mom was still alive.

"I owe you my life" Grover said "the least I could do was return and retrieve it for you".

Grover placed a shoebox on Percy's lap and Percy opened it. Percy's face immediately fell. He had just realized that it wasn't all a nightmare and it was all real, very, horrifyingly, real. He looked over to me. "Mom…" he said "is she really…"

I developed a sudden obsession with my shoes

"I shouldn't have been so oblivious…" I began. "No. It was my fault, I'm the worst satyr in the world" said Grover as he interrupted me. "How do you feel?" "Like I could throw Nancy Bobofit a hundred yards." Good", I said "any more nectar and you'll burn up. Let's go see Chiron and Mr. D"

I just stood on the sidelines as Chiron and Mr. D explained everything to Percy and read more of my grimoire. When Chiron was done and out of his wheelchair I put the book away and followed them around, providing commentary as we went.

When we got to the Poseidon cabin Percy seemed strangely attracted to it and seemed to have the urge to look inside. By this point I was fairly certain of who Percy's father was. When we got to Cabin Nine I invited Percy inside for a quick tour. Many of my half-siblings were inside and were eager to meet Percy. They did not expect him to be awesome or cool right away like everyone else seemed to. I did enjoy talking about his shining moments AND his blunders, after all.

When we came across Annabeth she seemed to resent Percy, or at least be _very_ indifferent towards him. After he met Cabin Eleven (the worst part was that I recognized some people from when I was there on the unclaimed side) Annabeth broke the news to him. We were all Demi-Gods.

"I'm special, though, because I can't really fall under the classification of Half-Blood" I said. Annabeth looked shocked, "Wha… why?" "Because I'm descended from an ancient son of Hestia and in more recent generations from, in order of oldest to most recent, Poseidon, Hermes, Ares, and Athena while being a son of Hephaestus." I proclaimed. "I only discovered this last night, from my mother's, now my, grimoire." Annabeth got her "we have to discuss this later look on her face.

After I had declared that Clarisse came up and wanted to do her "initiation" ceremony. I did not interfere because Percy needed to keep his backbone and deal with his own problems. What I hadn't expected him to do was cause the plumbing to explode. After that happed I had absolutely no doubt in my mind. Percy was a son of Poseidon

After that I walked off because I was really tired and wanted to take a nap.

The Next Day:

Since I was still exempt from having to follow my schedule I followed Percy around. We were on our way to the arena and I was thinking about how the only thing that Percy had really excelled at so far was canoeing and it made sense. When we began Percy was obviously not suited to any of the swords there. While he and Luke were taking a break from fighting he splashed water on himself and he seemed to suddenly get much better at the craft. That burst of "luck" was gone when they concluded but it had only validated my ideas even more.

Later that week-Capture the flag:

As I was doing border patrol for capture the flag I really tried to stay away from Percy because I did not want to have to hurt him. I was on patrol when I heard the cry of a Drakon, a sound that I hadn't heard since I was five years old.

I immediately ran in the direction of the Drakon's screech. When I got there I found that there was no one near enough to have heard it scream. When I engaged it I was in a state of deathly calm. We battled back and forth and it became apparent that neither of us was really going to get the upper hand anytime soon. I pulled out a phial of green billowy "liquid" ( **A.N. we all know what this is** ), goaded the beast into roaring, and threw the phial down its gullet and watched it be torn apart from the inside. I heard cheering and realized that the game was over so I made my way over to the area where the cheering was coming from. It was then that I saw Percy being healed by the water. I heard a howl and saw a hellhound leaping towards Percy and did the only thing that I could: I threw a fireball at it. When I looked back at Percy I dropped to my knees.

Percy looked up over his head and saw the trident. "It is determined" Chiron said. "My father?" Percy asked, completely bewildered.

"Poseidon," I said. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God."

 **A.N. Hello and thank you all for reading my story, I really don't have much to say this chapter, so bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Percy Jackson and the Adopted Older Brother

 **A.N. Here we go; the story is beginning to pick up, hopefully. I might do something to explain how Riptide went from being a pin that becomes a sword to a pen that becomes a sword. Also I think that Hestia is the most important Olympian, because she symbolizes everything that the heroes are fighting for: Home (Camps Half-Blood and Jupiter), Family (NOT the Olympians, but their friends, like all of the side characters, or Sally, or each other), And The Hearth (because, in Percy's words, "Hope survives best at the Hearth")**

 **Last Time:**

Percy looked up over his head and saw the trident. "It is determined" Chiron said. "My father?" Percy asked, completely bewildered.

"Poseidon," I said. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God."

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

The whole next day I worked on checking my equipment, making sure that it was fully repaired, all that good stuff, because Zeus was DEFINETLY mad about something, something was DEFINETLY wrong on Olympus, Percy was DEFINETLY going to get a quest, and I was DEFINETLY going to either sneak out OR get a quest to protect, guide, and help him on his quest.

Preferably the Former.

Midday the Next Day:

After lunch I noticed that Percy was looking MISERABLE. Time to introduce him to a good friend. I asked Beckendorf to have this hour off to help Percy out.

"Why?" he asked. "Because he looks miserable, and he's my brother, just as much as you are," I said, a glare that said both "I'm going to slap you" and "you're being so stupid it's not worth slapping you" on my face, "it'd be wrong to just let him stew in his grief." "Okay, just don't miss metal-work later."

"OI, Percy, come over here I want to show you something," I said. "Ooooookay…" As we walked towards the fire pit in the center of the cabins I explained my powers to Percy. I have shape-shifting, but it was hard for me to control outside of the forms of a wolf, a dragon, a pegasus, a peregrine falcon, and an otter AND it took considerable concentration to pull off, so I had to choose one form for battle and stick to it. I also had the ability to control fire, though it was responsive to emotions, and I could not produce very much unless I was in a blind rage. I could also control storms, winds, and lightning, to a minor degree. I could use storms to make little rainclouds that watered plants, make paths muddy, or hover over grouchy people, like Mr. D or Clarisse. I also had some enhanced senses like sight, hearing, and smell.

When we got to the fire pit I called out. "Hello Lady Hestia, how are you today?" Percy got a surprised look like he had noticed her but not said hello, not paying her much thought. "You're the Goddess of the Hearth and Home? I'm honored to meet you." Hestia looked amused and I could guess why "Why do you show so much courtesy, Percy?" "Because you signify home, or at least what home should be." "Ahhh, yes Smelly Gabe, smart woman, your mother." "Smart? Do you mean you think it was a good Idea for her to marry Smelly Gabe?" "You call him smelly but you have no idea. He smells so extremely human that it rubs off on us and hides us from the noses of monsters extremely well, but now that you know how to defend yourself, Mom can get rid of him after we save her from whoever stole her" "She's alive?" "Monsters leave corpses when they kill people, so obviously someone took her." Just as I said that Grover came up and asked us to come to the big house with him. When we got there Chiron explained how Zeus's master bolt had been stolen and he suspected Poseidon and Hephaestus of having me and Percy steal it so that Hephaestus could lead a legion of cyclops in making illegal counterfeits so that Poseidon could lead an army armed with said counterfeits to overthrow Zeus.

"So A. Zeus is high as a kite; B. Zeus is EXTREMELY paranoid; C. Zeus is Crazy; OR D. ALL OF THE ABOVE!" I said with a tone that implied that I was joking, but yes, I thought that this whole thing was ridiculous. "I would choose B, Sean, we don't really use the C-word or the H-word to descried Zeus" Annabeth said. Regardless of possible smiting I waited at the entrance to the attic while Percy got his prophecy.

I climbed up the stairs to the attic and there was a very interesting collection of trophies, like fuzzy dice and hood ornaments. The weirdest thing was the mummy. It spoke, and I _KNEW_ that the voice emanated from the mummy, and it said: "Approach seeker, and ask" "What shall I do to help my brother?" Green mist spewed from the oracle's mouth forming wisps of wisp that looked like Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and me.

Grover turned and said _"You will follow your heart, your kin, and Quest alone"_

Annabeth turned and said _"You will find your mothers in the land under stone"_

Percy Turned and said _"You will find what was stolen, yet feel on your neck Death's breath"_

Smoke-Sean turned and said _"You will save much, but lose a friend to worse than Death"_

That last line really bothered me, but Percy was exited to learn that there was a loop hole to the Rule of Three.

The Next Day

The next day I was ready to go, I had stocked up on food and seasonings, supplies, and books to read while taking public transportation and trains (I AM a decent pickpocket). Chiron had come to me last night with his sword, the one he used for Latin class, called Riptide and asked me to modify its shrunken form, so that instead of being hidden inside of a ballpoint pen casing it was a ballpoint pen. I did it quickly and seamlessly.

When we were leaving Coach Hedge, the satyr that had brought me to camp, gave me a gift.

"OI! CUPCAKE! I've got something for you!" he called "Since it's your first quest and you only have that sword, I thought I'd give you a REAL weapon" He presented me with a rough-hewn staff with a long slim blade making up half of the staff. "Ahhh… I see for bashing things AND slashing things… Perfect! TIME TO GO TEAR SHIT UP!"

 **A.N. We get under way and Sean gets to have an awesome weapon to imagine it think of Hawke's staff from the DA2 destiny trailer, without the gem, an fewer metal studs … SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


End file.
